


Bruised on the inside

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: A fight against a dark guild leaves Gray in pain luckily his boyfriend is there to patch him up
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 33





	Bruised on the inside

“Wait are those are, those bruises”? To say Natsu was worried was an understatement. He knew the mission Gray went on would be a difficult one but this was unexpected. He was covered in dirt, hair clinging to his scalp and had a large bruise on his cheek, with various other cuts and scrapes littered all over his body. However, the thing that had Natsu worried the most was the fact that Gray was crying. “Shit you weren't supposed to see me like this I knew I should have gone to Porlyusica “. Tho Gray whispered it to himself Natsu hear him loud and clear. “Why would you say that sweetheart?” Natsu tried keeping his tone even but Gray knew him and knew that Natsu was trying not to show his hurt. “Dammit I swear that's not how I meant it love.” 

But before Gray could start explaining, Natsu has him in a gentle hug mindful of his injuries. “I know come on let's get you cleaned up you look tired”. Gray and Natsu start walking towards the bathroom, and its torture for Gray his leg hurts like crazy every step feeling like his muscles are burning and freezing at the same time. He keeps trying walk until he nearly collapses from the pain. He expects to hit his head against the wall only to feel Natsu's warm arms wrap around him stopping him from getting hurt any further. Gray makes a move to stand only for Natsu to gently lift him up and hold him firmly against his warm chest Natsu enters the bathroom gently setting Gray down on the baths edge. He fills the bath with warm water and bubble bath that smells like tropical fruits. Natsu is quiet as he helps Gray undress and get into the bath. “I'm going to get a healing potion that Wendy and Porlyusica made it should help with some of your wounds “. As soon as Natsu is out of the bathroom Gray closes his eyes letting out a whimper when moves to wash his hair its dirty covered in mud and sweat from his and Erza's fight against a dark guild. The dark guild known as Onyx decay was causing trouble for a small village south of Magnolia. He and Erza were both requested Erza due to her rank as S class wizard and Gray because of his devil slayer magic. The mages they fought against were easy enough to take down however the master of the guild Vladimir was a whole other story. Gray knew he should have waited for Erza, so they both could fight against Vladimir, but the job had seemed easy enough. Gray was holding his own against the scumbag pretty well until he couldn't move or use his magic. Vladimir had completely blocked Gray's magic and constricted his movements he was forced to take hit after hit. Had it not been for Erza and her Purgatory armour Gray would have been dead. 

“You should have waited a bit before trying to wash your hair you know, your only going to hurt yourself”. Natsu was walking closer hold what appeared to be a soft pink potion bottle in his hand, without saying anything else Natsu emptied the entire bottles contents into the bath. The potion began to bubble expanding and reaching up to Gray's chin the water slowly started moving up trailing over his scrapes and bruises closing up the wounds and taking away most of the swelling on his cheek. “Come on love let's get you cleaned up and into bed”.  
Feeling much better after the warm bath Gray quickly got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt. Natsu changed into a pair of sweatpants as well forgoing a shirt and gently folding up his scarf and placing it on the bedside table. Both men lay down facing each other. Not saying a word just taking each other in. The first thought that enters Natsu's mind is how gorgeous Gray is even with his cheek still slightly swollen and the deeper cuts still slightly visible he is by far the most beautiful creature Natsu has ever seen. “Sweetheart what happened?” Natsu was looking at Gray swallowing him whole with those big brown eyes of his that were filled with concern and love. “The master of the dark guild he used a spell on me that blocked my magic and ability to move, I nearly died if it weren't for Erza”. “Is that why you didn't want me to see you when you got back? “That's part of it, I felt helpless and lost, the last time I felt so hopeless was when we were fighting against Zeref when I thought I lost you, and I was prepared to cast Iced shell, I didn't want you to see me like that again “. Sweetheart you know no matter what I'd never stop loving you. When you're at your best or worst I will love you unconditionally.” That was all Gray needed to hear to start sobbing in relieve. Natsu pulled Gray closer wiping away his tears and gently kissing Gray's cheek then the scar on his forehead. Tucking at Gray's shirt he waited until the piece of clothing was removed before moving above Gray legs on either side caging his boyfriend in beneath him. Gray watched waiting to see what Natsu would do. Leaning down Natsu started placing soft kisses on the scars littered across Gray's stomach and chest alternating between soft kisses and gently tracing them with his fingers. Moving up until he finally reached Gray's soft lips claiming them in a firm but tender kiss. Gray was shivering from the soft and gentle caresses. Closing his eyes and finally starting to relax, returning the sweet kisses Natsu were giving him Gray felt calm knowing that here with Natsu he would always be safe and if he ever felt bruised in his heart Natsu would be there to take the pain away.


End file.
